Histoire de fantômes français
by Le changenom
Summary: OS. Il pensait en avoir finit avec lui. Pour toujours. Mais tôt ou tard, on doit affronter ses fantômes... Caméo de French Food Porn.


_**Bonjour ! Voici un OS sur le fossoyeur de film et Unknown movies qui m'a été inspiré par la fic Pupuce, de Ranne Madsen. **_

_**Il ne contient aucun slash, et le seul couple qui y est évoqué est le Pussoyeur.**_

_**Si l'une des personnes évoquées dans cet OS se sent offensée et/ou souhaite que je le retire, je m'engage à le faire. Je ne touche aucun droit et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

_**Ceci dit, bonne lecture à vous !**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Histoire de fantômes français.

.

.

.

Au départ, il voulait juste faire des rencontres. Trouver des gens comme lui, qui aimaient le cinéma, le vrai. Mais pas qui faisaient des critiques de films à deux balles. Non, ceux là, il en dézinguaient suffisamment dans sa cave. Il s'en était fait toute une joie, en fait ! Il pourrait lâcher un commentaire ou deux, mettre des pouces verts, ou rouges, être le petit cinéphile normal de merde qui passe sa vie derrière son écran, pour une fois !

Il s'était laissé guidé par les vues.

Il avait fait ça.

Lui.

Ouai.

Et il l'avait vu.

Lui.

Ouai.

Il avait d'abord eut un coup au cœur en le voyant, le visage couvert de suie, ou de terre, mais si vivant, lui raconter son amour de l'échelle de Jacob, les yeux dans les yeux.

Il n'avait même pas pu hurler. Il n'avait même pas pu jurer. Il n'avait même pas pu détourner les yeux.

Il était resté paralysé pendant toute l'analyse. Ce n'était que quand l'écran était devenu noir qu'il s'était jeté sur la chaîne et la date de parution. Sur la dernière publication. Il y avait une semaine.

Non.

Non, c'était impossible.

Il l'avait tué, c'était impossible. Tué. Et brûlé.

Il. Etait. Mort.

Putain !

**Il était mort putain ! **

**Il ne pouvait pas faire des analyses de films sur internet ! **

Il hurla. Il jura. Il hurla encore. Mais il ne pouvait pas, toujours pas putain détourner le regard de ce visage sale, des yeux noirs sans fond de la personne qui lui avait presque fait peur.

Des flash de la séance de _T'aime_ lui revenait. Il l'avait tué. Il avait tué ce sale con il y avait trois mois.

Les premières vidéos du « Fossoyeur de Film » dataient d'avant. Et continuaient. Et ce n'était pas juste quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Il avait apprit chaque défaut de son visage. Chaque trait, chaque ligne, chaque contour. Il l'avait apprit et il le reconnaîtrait n'importe où.

Un frisson remonta lentement le long de ses jambes, puis de sa colonne vertébrale, de sa nuque, pour finir au sommet de son crâne, réveillant sa folie.

Il ne devait pas être en vie. Il devait mourir. Pour de bon. Il s'assurerait que le travail soit bien fait. Il ferait en sorte que ce soit totalement certain. Il le démembrerait et il enterrerait son cœur dans son jardin.

Non, dans sa cave.

Il le ferait.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce travail non terminé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le commissaire en vie. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser recommencer de le traquer.

Non.

**Non putain !**

.

.

.

.

.

Il avait tout prévu. Il l'avait étudié. Il avait trouvé son adresse, il avait planifié son entrée, il avait planifié le kidnapping, l'interrogatoire, le meurtre.

Non, l'assassinat.

C'était planifié, après tout. Très planifié.

Il s'était tellement bien infiltré qu'il en était fier. Il avait rarement été aussi fier de lui-même. Pas une fioriture, pas un accroc au pantalon, pas un brin de poussière sur ses converses, franchement, il avait rarement été aussi propre dans son approche. Mais on parlait du Commissaire. Il se devait d'être propre pour pouvoir l'approcher. Et le détruire. Le sortir une bonne fois pour toute de cette réalité. Se libérer de lui.

Il avait sortit sa batte de baseball et avait sonné.

Il avait conclu de ses observations que sortir le Commissaire serait trop voyant, trop risqué, alors il avait prit son petit matériel.

Il était quand même surprit, pas de protection, pas de surveillance…

Tant mieux pour lui, bien sur. Peut-être qu'ils avaient joué la carte de la discrétion, pour que le commissaire se remette incognito.

Il avait entendu des pas, la porte s'était ouverte.

-T'es déjà rentr…

Il lui avait envoyé sa batte en travers de la tête.

Mais il n'avait pas comprit quand elle avait effectivement traversé la tête légèrement surprise du commissaire, n'emportant qu'une volute de fumée noire.

Les yeux de jais avaient plongé dans les siens et encore une fois il s'était retrouvé paralysé. L'expression du commissaire s'était faite plus sombre et il l'avait tiré à l'intérieur. La porte avait claqué et il s'était retrouvé plaqué contre le bois, emprisonné par les mains des deux côtés de sa figure et ses yeux de ténèbres.

Il tremblait pour de vrai. Et il transpirait. Mais les yeux ne le lâchaient pas.

Enfin, il reprit contrôle de sa langue pour haleter.

-T'es… T'es mort, je t'ai tué…

Le Commissaire s'était éloigné un petit peu, s'éclairant d'un sourire mauvais.

-Alors c'est toi…

**-Je t'ai tué putain** ! hurla Victor en lançant ses mains dans la gorge de son agresseur pour l'attraper.

Avec un sourire suffisant, le commissaire ne broncha pas, laissant le tueur s'horrifier alors que ses mains plongeaient dans son torse, littéralement.

-Le petit fripon, ronronna l'être en regardant Victor perdre le contrôle de son stress… Il a cru qu'il pouvait me faire le coup deux fois…

La main de Victor, dans un mouvement fulgurant, alla derrière son pantalon, en revint avec son flingue, et tira deux balles. Une dans la tête, une dans le cœur.

Elles traversèrent tout autant que ses mains, et allèrent se ficher plus loin dans la pièce.

La créature le lâcha prestement, se retournant, pour voir s'il n'avait rien abîmé.

Il en profita pour vider les quatre autres balles dans son dos.

Avec lenteur, la chose qui avait le visage du commissaire se retourna vers lui. Il voyait la fureur briller dans ses yeux noirs.

Une pelle apparu dans les mains de l'être et entra violemment en collision avec sa boite crânienne.

La seule chose qu'il pu entendre avant de sombrer fut un « Ma basse décapitée ! » plaintif et dépité.

.

.

.

.

On l'avait attaché sur une chaise. On l'avait attaché sur la chaise et on l'avait bâillonné. Et fouillé. Il savait que des mains avaient tâté son corps, pour en avoir trop sentit.

Il entrouvrit un œil et sursauta en tombant directement sur un œil sombre.

Mais pas celui du commissaire.

-François, il est réveillé !

-Alors laisse moi entrer que je le défonce ! gueula une voix étouffée par une porte.

-Broooo… Je suis sur que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

-**Il a tiré dans ma basse bordel** !

Victor n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait fait quatre trous dans la peau de ce type. Quatre. Il l'avait tué, et… Et … Une basse ? Une basse était plus importante que ça ? Quoi ?

-Écoute, je sais que tu lui en veux. Mais il va t'en racheter une…

-**Il a intérêt putain** !

-Ne crie pas comme ça, ça lui fait peur.

-C'est le but, Junior, sérieusement !

-Si j'ouvre la porte, tu le laisses tranquille ?

-Ma basse, elle sera de quelle couleur ?

-Euh…

« Junior » se retourna vers Victor. Il avait une moustache absolument ridicule, trouva le tueur.

-Quelle couleur ?

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur ce coup là. Mais dès qu'ils le laisseraient sortir, il se casserait. Loin. Tant pis pour le boulot. Rien a foutre, sa vie valait plus que ça.

-La même que l'originale, dit-il enfin.

-T'as entendu ?

-Mouai, grogna le Commissaire. Ouvre maintenant.

L'homme à la moustache ouvrit la porte, mais continua de barrer le passage à l'autre.

-Tu me laisses Pupuce. Il n'est pas armé, il ne te fera rien.

-Mais il a tué mon enveloppe, il peut bien payer un peu…

-François… Il l'a dit, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il l'a fait.

-Il n'a pas hésité une seconde à me repercer de balles et à me frapper.

-C'est sur. Enfin, il ne peut plus rien, maintenant, non ?

-Oh que si. Il est roublard, je le connais… Les souvenirs remontent. Il en a tué une vingtaine. Enfin, on en avait retrouvé une vingtaine. Il en a sans doute fait plus.

Le commissaire le fixait droit dans les yeux en disant ça, et Victor déglutit.

« Junior » lui tapota l'épaule, gentiment mais parfaitement virilement.

-Tu n'y es plus. Ils ne sont plus sur ton dos, j'ai posé ton sortilège sur lui, et si tu veux, je le livrerais à la police. Mais en attendant, tu ne lui fais rien de définitif, d'accord ?

-… Tu me fais un gâteau, alors ?

-Gros gourmand. Tu me coute plus depuis que tu n'as plus de corps que quand t'en avais un !

-Hé ! A qui la faute.

Ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers le tueur aux films inconnus.

-Soyez sage, dit finalement le moustachu en sortant de la pièce.

Il avait laissé sa pelle au commissaire.

Celui-ci referma tranquillement la porte, alla ouvrir les rideaux et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de lui, la pelle sur ses genoux. Victor pu constater qu'ils étaient dans une chambre plutôt simple, aux murs couverts de posters de films. Un lit aussi noir que le t-shirt du commissaire occupait le mur du fond, puis il y avait une grande armoire, des bibelots, quelques cadres… Il ne voyait pas assez loin pour savoir ce qu'elles représentaient.

Il finit par retourner au commissaire et le détailla un instant. Il avait été le seul dont il n'avait pas profané le cadavre, ça avait sans doute du jouer quelque part.

-Je suis touché de l'attention, grogna l'intéressé.

Victor se tendit considérablement.

Outre le fait que le Commissaire semblait deviner ses pensées, la situation n'était pas sans rappeler leur dernière entrevue. Sauf que la situation était inversée.

Il était à la merci du commissaire.

Il n'avait été à la merci de personne depuis un long moment. Il se remit à trembler irrépressiblement, sous l'œil dubitatif de l'autre. Son regard tomba sur la pelle. Celle qui l'avait envoyé dans les choux. Original comme arme.

Cette pensée étrange le calma et il se détendit.

Le commissaire n'avait pas le même regard qu'avant, quand il y prêtait attention. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais elle était tenace. Le Commissaire et l'homme –ou la chose qui se tenait devant lui ne se correspondaient pas. D'abord, les posters. Et les émissions sur Internet. Le commissaire avait montré un méprit assez prononcé pour les films…

-Pourquoi aurais-je discuté de cinéphilie avec un tueur en série ?

Il sursauta et releva les yeux qu'il avait baissés sur ses genoux en réfléchissants. Le brun continuait :

-Parce que tu aimes le cinéma ? Ne me fait pas rire. Plein de gens aiment le cinéma et sont dégoûtés par les critiques absurdes qui sont faites et pourtant retiennent leurs pulsions et leurs violence intérieure. Tu n'es même pas capable de te contenir.

Il ne contint pas le grondement de colère qui lui venait des tripes.

Pourtant, le commissaire n'avait pas l'air hautain, ni moqueur, juste légèrement incrédule. Comme s'il se demandait comment il avait pu se faire tuer pas ça.

Et ça, ça insultait Victor plus que le mépris.

-J'ai quand même réussit à te butter, après t'avoir fait supplier et chialer, fils de pute, cracha t-il, hargneux.

Une expression amusée éclaira la figure sale du commissaire.

-Oh, tu avais l'autre rat avec toi, alors que j'étais seul. Je n'avais même pas Pupuce.

-C'est quoi, Pupuce, ton chien ?

Le commissaire caressa le manche de sa pelle en le fusillant du regard.

-L'amour de ma vie, grossier personnage. Mais je devrais peut-être te raconter depuis le début, que cet air ahuri finisse par se résorber.

Victor songea en effet que quelques explications ne seraient pas de trop.

-Bien bien. Il y a douze ans, j'avais 19 ans et j'habitais dans une petite ville. Ma seule vraie passion dans la vie était le cinéma, et je n'avais aucune idée de quoi devenir. Mon père souhaitait que je reprenne son affaire, aussi m'a-t-il expulsé de chez moi en apprenant que je m'inscrivais en fac d'histoire de l'art. Heureusement pour moi, la période était aux décès dans la ville, aussi ai-je pu facilement trouver un travail et un toit. On avait besoin de bras, mais personne ne voulait se salir les mains, je me suis dévoué à la tâche. Mathieu, mon ami d'enfance, avec lequel tu as eu le temps de faire connaissance, faisait ses études de cuisine, et il habitait avec moi, c'était plutôt une bonne vie. Le rythme d'arrivée des cadavres était assez fournit pour me faire vivre correctement… Qu'y a-t-il ?

-… T'es d'un cynisme sans nom, en fait !

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Un flic, c'est pas censé éviter aux gens de crever ? Plutôt que se nourrir sur leurs corps ? T'es pas mieux que moi, en fait !

L'autre ouvrit de grands yeux et éclata d'un rire franc.

-Ah non ! Je comprends ta confusion, mais non. Je n'étais pas dans la police. J'étais fossoyeur. Je suis fossoyeur. Celui qui creuse ta tombe et exhume tes démons, mon petit meurtrier à la manque… Mais reprenons. Je creusais donc une tombe dans le cimetière de ma bourgade quand j'ai eu un coup de foudre, de manière extrêmement littérale. Heureusement, si l'on peut dire, les dégâts m'ont plongés dans le coma plutôt que de me faire griller et j'ai du errer entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts un long moment. Pendant six mois, j'ai été seul, jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre, elle. (Amoureusement, il passa son doigt sur le tranchant de la pelle.) Elle était dans le coma comme moi, depuis huit ans. Elle pouvait même interférer avec la réalité. Elle n'a pas eut l'air dégoûtée en apprenant mon métier, elle a même paru contente. Elle aussi avait besoin de bras, elle n'avait pas assez de force toute seule pour creuser et trouver les trésors de l'entre-deux. On s'est associé, on est tombé amoureux, on a déterré des choses que tu n'imaginerais même pas. On était heureux, mais nos enveloppes charnelles ont finit par nous rappeler à l'ordre. La sienne se mourait alors qu'il me restait encore du temps à tirer.

Il y eu un silence, et le tueur ne pu s'empêcher de commenter, moqueur :

-Comme c'est dramatique, pauvre monsieur, il a trop prit de LSD.

-Tu veux que j'extraie ton cœur de ton corps sans me servir d'un couteau, petit chenapan, demanda le brun avec une nuance de menace calme ? Non, bien sur, alors ne m'interromps plus. Comprit ?

Prudemment, Victor acquiesça.

-Très bien. J'ai donc proposé que nous allions de mon côté. Bien sur, elle serait un fantôme, mais ce serait toujours mieux que d'être séparé à jamais. Nous sommes donc aller devant la… La… La faucheuse, je suppose, et elle lui a dit qu'elle refusait d'aller du côté des morts. La faucheuse l'a fait signer son choix à côté de son nom, et je suis revenu à la vie dans l'hôpital tandis qu'elle s'exfiltrait secrètement vers notre dimension pour venir vers moi... Je te passe les détails. Elle a réussit. Cependant des chasseurs de fantômes ont essayé de la retrouver pour la ramener dans l'entre-deux, ce qui, tu en conviendra avec moi, n'est que moyennement appréciable. On s'est déplacé souvent, en continuant de trouver des trésors, à en enterrer d'autres, mais un chasseur nous a retrouvé. Heureusement, il n'en avait pas après nous, il cherchait ton père.

Un tremblement agita l'échine de Victor.

-Ton petit papa. Qui te touchait. Et que tu as tué. J'ai finit par regarder tes émissions, pendant que tu dormais. Il est juste derrière ton épaule, là. Je l'ai ensorcelé, normalement il ne devrait pas s'incruster dans ton cerveau pendant qu'on discute.

La pointe de nonchalance du brun ne rassura en rien Victor qui se tortilla sur la chaise, sentant la peur remonter en lui, poignante et destructrice, réduisant son esprit à un puits de terreur.

-Tu sais, reprit le fossoyeur, il est là depuis que tu l'as tué, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui ici, et surtout pas maintenant, c'est inutile.

-Il est où putain ? !

-Juste derrière. Tu veux le voir ?

Victor allait crier non, mais il se ravisa après avoir ouvert la bouche.

-Oui.

S'il pouvait le voir, il saurait où il est, il aurait moins peur.

Le Fossoyeur tapa du manche de sa pelle sur le sol et brusquement, dans une nuée rouge sombre, le visage déformé de son père apparu, juste à droite de lui. Tout près.

« Victor », siffla le fantôme, et l'autre laissa échapper un couinement terrorisé. Le fossoyeur retapa la queue de sa pelle sur le plancher, et la fumée rouge vit sa bouche effacée. Furieuse, elle tenta de lui sauter dessus, mais s'écrasa contre une muraille invisible.

-Quand tu dis que tu l'as ensorcelé…

-ça signifie qu'il est bloqué à l'extérieur de toi, il ne peut pas te toucher, il ne peut pas trifouiller ton âme pour chatouiller tes pulsions meurtrières. Alors. Où en étais-je.

-Le chasseur de fantôme.

-Voilà, il voulait détruire ton père, et moi je voulais sauver Pupuce, donc je l'ai tué. Malheureusement, et je ne suis pas fier de moi sur ce cou là, parce que franchement, j'aurais du le voir venir, il est venu me hanter, et à finit par prendre possession de mon corps. Il m'a fait entrer dans la police, il m'a fait te chercher, et il s'est fait capturer, ce con. Quand il me virait de mon propre corps, je me concentrais sur mes émissions, puisque les caméras peuvent filmer l'invisible à l'œil humain. Quand, tu as tué mon corps, ça n'a pas délivré mon âme, puisque ce n'est pas moi qui était aux commandes. Mais j'ai récupéré toute son expérience, toutes ses connaissances en vaudou et je t'avoue que dans le lot, il y a des choses utiles, comme le sort de bondage. En quelque sorte, je suis bloqué ici jusqu'à la fin prévue de ma vie d'origine, mais c'est avec Pupuce, donc on s'en accommode bien. Heureusement que tu m'as incinéré, d'ailleurs. Les cendres sont revenues autour de moi, ça me donne un semblant de présence physique.

-… De rien, demanda Victor, vaguement incertain ?

-… D'un autre côté, tu m'aurais pas salement tué, on en serait pas là.

-… Tu ne m'aurais pas poursuivit…

-Ce n'était pas moi, tête de pneu. Tu n'aurais pas buté ton père, il ne t'aurait pas hanté, tu n'aurais -peut-être- pas tué tous les autres.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait devenir ce que je suis !

-Tu n'y crois pas toi-même. Maintenant, si tu m'excuses, je vais devoir détruire la barrière, le laisser rentrer en toi, puis te tuer.

-Hein, cria Victor ?

Le fossoyeur eut l'air embarrassé.

-Vois-tu, tu as un poltergeist sur toi, qui se nourrit des âmes des gens que tu tues. Et il attire des gens. Des chasseurs, déjà, et d'autres fantômes. Je ne peux pas le laisser repartir. Et étant donné que vous êtes lié l'un à l'autre, je dois te tuer pour l'envoyer dans l'au-delà. Ceci dit, il est fort possible que comme moi, tu puisses rester comme moi jusqu'au terme prévu de ta vie physique. Tu pourras même continuer ton émission.

-…Tu vas me tuer ?

-Oui, et ensuite t'incinérer, pour qu'il ne reste plus rien de ton ADN et ainsi libérer son fantôme, à lui. On a un four, dans la pâtisserie de Mathieu, qui est bien pour ça.

-Je veux pas mourir !

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix, mon petit Victor.

-Mais tu as promis à... au moustachu de t'à l'heure que tu ne me ferais rien de définitif !

-Et crois bien que je déteste me parjurer. Surtout avec lui, mais je suppose qu'il savait que ça allait arriver. Vois les choses du bon côté. Si tu vas directement dans l'autre monde, tu n'aura pas à me rembourser ma basse.

Le fossoyeur leva sa pelle, le meurtrier hurla.

.

.

.

_**« Bienvenue dans le monde des fantômes, Gamin… »**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Bien, voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu. Vous me laisseriez une review ? Des théories su l'auteur de la dernière ligne ?  
**_

_**Cet OS est finit, mais j'avoue que si quelqu'un veut écrire les péripéties de Victor dans le monde des esprits ou des vivants, je les lirais avec grand plaisir. **_

_**A la revoyure les gens. **_


End file.
